Scooby-Doo: 2000 (2013 Animated Film)
Mystery Inc., after the events of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, re-unite when a mysterious time force came to 2013. But after a heated argument between Fred and Shaggy about bad guys in masks, wires, hologram projects and not allowing them to spend time on food, they go their separate ways, leading Shaggy and Scooby to wish they never solved mysteries again after solving the case of the Moat Monster. Then when Shaggy and Scooby realize they are in a new world, they start chowing on food, but when their future selves came, they warn them that everything is not as they seem, Daphne was the only one leaving the group because of Shaggy and Fred's argument, Velma made the novels Ben Ravencroft made, and Fred kept the Mystery Machine. And Velma always states to Daphne: "Always try to be a good person, and learn how to overcome your darkest fears" Premieres 2013 Characters *Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) *Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) *Fred Jones (Frank Welker) *Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle) *Velma Dinkley (Mindy Cohn) *Mother Superior (Cloris Leachman) - the head of the Orphanage Shaggy and Scooby worked at, after solving one last mystery in 2013 with the gang *Sister Evens (James Arnold Taylor) - based on Sister Mary Mingle from The Three Stooges, she has the same tone as Larry David, she shows a strong dislike towards Shaggy and Scooby, revealed to be a Man, and an undercover agent! *Future Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - the Shaggy from the Year 2043, they become strong mystery solvers when Fred, Daphne and Velma died *Future Scooby-Doo (Kevin Michael Richardson) the Scooby from the Year 2043 *Andre V. Dante (J.K. Simmons) - a bald guy and servant of the villain named the Time Mistress from 2043 *Time Mistress (Heather Hogan) - the main antagonist, who sends her men into going back into 2013 and destroying everything she asks for, revealed to be Kelsey Blanc! *Harris Bench (David Ogden Stiers) - Velma's boss, he has the same tone as Fenton Q. Harcourt, from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, he disapproves of Velma's stories of mysteries *Neil Pryce (Patrick Dempsey) - he shares the same tone as Dylan Gould from Transformers: Dark of the Moon, he is the C.E.O. of P.R.Y.C.E., his father was a longtime friend of Daphne's father, George, he sometimes kisses Daphne on the cheek, causing Fred to be furiously jealous Suspects *Bridgett and Joslin (Heather Hogan and Ariel Winter) - 2 girls Daphne and Velma befriend, as they keep close eyes on them, Reason: Because of their dislike of the Orphanage! *Nick Troy (Jim Meskimen) - The Lawyer of Mother Superior , Reason: to win the profit! *Kelsey Blanc (Kari Wahlgren) - Scooby's Dog Siter, Reason: because of her name recorded on the Orphanage history! Culprits *Mother Superior (Cloris Leachman) - Head of the Orphanage, Reason: to gain control of the orphans, and to gain more money! *Nick Troy (Jim Meskiman) - Reason: to gain the wealth that Superior promised! *Kelsey Blanc (Kari Wahlgren) - Reason: to get out of being recorded an orphan! Plot Children are playing out, when Sister Evens calls them for chores, they ask for one game, but Sister Evens, so they sing for her to hear them out, but she said, "Shut up, what do you think this is? The Sound of Music? Come on get in!", as they get in, when a Troll comes out and tries to attack the Orphanage only for Mystery Inc. to get in the way, and the Troll chases Shaggy and Scooby, and the Troll accidentally slips on mud and falls on Sister Evens with Mother Superior and the other nuns witnessing, and Velma unmasks the Troll, revealing it to be Otis Porce, who wanted to Do the Worlds practical Joke, and Fred stated, "Let's split up, gang, and when i mean split up, i mean to go our separate ways, Daphne and I are now engaged and are about to get married", while Velma states, "It looks like i'll get a job at the Lab", and Shaggy states, "Like Scoob and i have gone through so many jobs, so not a chance, we'll like miss you guys", Velma states, "Take care, Norville", Fred states, "Bye, guys", Daphne states, "We'll never forget you too, Scooby", as she kisses him on the cheek, Scooby states, "Uuuuhhhhhhhh", they wave it each other goodbye, and Shaggy states, "Well, Scoob, looks like it's just you and me, maybe if we're done we might, you know work at the Orphanage" One Year Later Sister Evens states, "It's 12:05, and nothing rang, aren't those 2 morons still working?", Mother Superior states, "Have patience, Sister, Scooby and Shaggy are working so well", Sister Evens states, "Eh, you're right, I'll go talk to them", Sister Evens comes in the door, and states, "Since when are you two clowns, are gonna fix that-", She does not see Scooby and Shaggy working, all she sees a video tape of working, as she turns it off, and turns to see Scooby and Shaggy actually sleeping, Sister Evens states, "I knew it", they were too busy sleeping, so Sister Evens picks up a wood thing and hits the standing thing knocking Shaggy and Scooby off, as they wake up, Shaggy states, "Zoinks, Scooby-Doo, what's happening?", Scooby states, "Ruh roh, r'it's R'Sister R'Evens!", Shaggy states, "Zoinks!" they see a teddy bear and Shaggy hides it behind his back, laughing nervously, and Sister Evens states, "You're lucky i'm not in charge, I am getting one step ahead of you 2 bozos, now get up on that roof, and fix the bell, you no-good lazy bums!", Shaggy, "Like who you calling lazy?", Scooby, "Reah?", Sister Evens, "You! And if any of you's got a problem with that, you can step forward right now", Shaggy gulps, as he steps back, leaving Scooby wimpering, Sister Evens, "Oh yeah? You got something to say?", Shaggy states, "Like, go ahead, Scoob, i'm right behind you", Scooby, "R'Ok, R'Good morning, R"Sister R'Evens", Sister Evens cracks Scooby's hand, and shouts, "On the stinkin' roof, NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!", as Shaggy and Scooby runs out to get the ladder, and Shaggy states, "Like, what a grouch", Shaggy and Scooby climb up the roof. Meanwhile, Velma is seen working at a Institute, and she is seen telling people about mysteries. She then receives messages from the office of her boss, Mr. Bench, that her meeting has been moved up from 3:00 P.M. to 5:00 P.M., stating, "They can't do this to me!", then, Mr. Bench was seen discussing with the gentleman, a tall one stating, "Why, that young Dinkley girl is crazier than i thought!", then the other one stating, "If i heard the M word, mystery, again, i'll step infront of a bus!", they laugh, and the tall one jokingly states, "I'll push you!", they laugh until they hear Velma shouting Mr. Bench's name, they were shocked the learn how she found them, they all hide leaving Mr. Bench out, as they lock the doors, leaving only Mr. Bench to run off from Velma, to a limoscene, and Velma asks him if he can hold the papers, and he states, "This is a bumbling of mysteries, it's best if you forget about it, besides, we need you for the institute, we're all depending on you", Velma, "You do", Mr. Bench, "Yes, yes, until the mysteries are ignored", Velma, "What?", Mr. Bench asks the driver to drive him away from Velma. Though Velma continues to drive him crazy that some people in masks are always fake, though he rolls up the window and ignores her, but Velma jumps on the limoscene and warns him, "I didn't have to come to this, but this is a regulation of services, if you don't agree to the mysteries, i'll-", she is thrown off the limoscene into a puddle, "-I'll quit!", then the limoscene moves back to Velma, with the window rolling down, with an glare on Mr. Bench's face, and Velma states, "I'm serious, sir, if you don't accept the mysteries-", Mr. Bench, "You'll what, you thrust down your career into the toilet just like the others did?, you have a lot of potential, Velma, don't throw it all away chasing people in Halloween costumes!", Velma, "But me, and my friends, Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby solved lots of mysteries, you have to believe me!", Mr. Bench, "You want to go on another mystery, here, have a coin, maybe the cold water will clear your head!", as the window rolls up, and the limoscene drives away. Meanwhile, Fred has finished his new car, even though he liked the Mystery Machine a lot of times, but the one thing he loved most is Daphne, his newfound wife, and new C.E.O. of Blake's Bubble Bath, he heads out to see Daphne, he came in, "Hey, hun!", Daphne in a business suit kissed Fred on the cheek, "Hey, baby, there's someone i'd like for you to meet, his father used to work with Daddy", a man named Neil Pryce, the C.E.O. of P.R.Y.C.E. and son of ???, George Blake's friend, meets Fred, "So, this is the husband i'm supposed to be jealous of, am i correct, I'm Neil Pryce, the C.E.O. of P.R.I.C.E. (short for ???), and son of ???, pleasure to meet you", they shake hands, "Pleasure, Daph was just asking me to come" Trivia *This is non-cannon from the events of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Scooby Doo Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera